memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Arena
Streszczenie Wstęp Kapitan Kirk i zwiad – Spock, Dr. McCoy, O'Herlihy, Kelowitz i Lang – przesyłają się do ziemskiego posterunku obserwacyjnegoon Cestus III na zaproszenie jego dowódcy, kommodora Traversa. Przybywszy odkrywają, że zaproszenie jest nieaktualne, a posterunek zniszczony. Akt I Gdy Spock odkrywa formy życia, zwiad zostaje zaatakowany O'Herlihy ginie zdezintegrowany, reszta musi sie ukryć wśród ruin. W tym samym czasie ''Enterprise'' zostaje zaatakowany na orbicie przez niezidentyfikowany statek. Z powodu konieczności utrzymania podniesionych deflektorów Enterprise nie może ściągnąć zwiadu. Kirk w końcu kieruje ostrzał z fazerów według wskazań jedynego z załogi posterunku grenade launcher (śmiertelnie rannego) który przeżył pierwsze bombardowanie. Obcy, być może obawiając sie zdecydowanego oporu, wycofuja swój statek. Kirk i pozostali członkowie zwiadu moga wrócić na Enterprise. Kirk dochodzi do wniosku, że zaproszenie na Cestus III było pułapką– próbą zniszczenia Enterprise, po to jedynie, żeby chronić ten region przed Federacją. Ponieważ może to być początek inwazji, jedynie słuszne wydaje się ruszenie w pogoń za statkiem wroga i przejęcie go lub zniszczenie, nim zdoła wrócić do bazy i zdać raport. Akt II Kirk nakazuje pościg. Spock uwaza, że nie powinni niszczyć wrogiego statku, z szacunku dla wszelkiego życia. Kirk nie zgadza się z tym; w jego opinii popełniono zbrodnię, która musi zostać ukarana. Podczas wchodzenia w warp 8 Enterprise rejestruje skaning niewiadomego pochodzenia z rejonu 2466 PM. Obcy nie pochodzą z tego systemu; wygląda to na trzecią część układanki.. Obcy zwalniają przechodząc do szybkości podświetlnej. Kirk zbliża się, by ich zniszczyć, a wtedy... Enterprise zaczyna zwalniać I nagle staje - tak samo jak Obcy Sprawcy tego wkrótce się ujawniają: to Metroni, zaawansowana rasa, która zaobserwowała intruzów w swej przestrzeni i nie akceptuje ich konfliktu. Metroni zabierają Kirka z Enterprise, oraz Gorna - kapitana ze statku Obcych, i umieszczają ich obu na odpowiednio prxygotowanej planecie. Tam mogą rozstrzygnąć swój spór, korzystając z siły i inteligencji.. Akt III kapitan Gorn jest istotą gadopodobną, wielką i bardzo silną – ale powolną. Kirk może mu się oprzeć, ale nie może go pokonać Musi znaleźć sposób na zwyciężenie przeciwnika, który jest od niego silniejszy i odporniejszy. Klucz do zwycięstwa może być zawarty w słowach Metronów, którzy przygotowali podobno prefabrykaty do sporządzenia broni. Na razie trwa walka i Kirk ledwie unika śmierci od kłów Gorna. Gorn w końcu odzywa się do niego: proponuje, by Kirk przestał walczyć, a w zamian obiecuje zabić go miłosiernie i szybko. Kirk odpowiada, że "miłosierdzie" to on okazał na Cestus III; to rozwściecza Gorna, który mówi, że jego lud uważa Cestus III za część swej przestrzeni. Z jego perspektywy jedynie bronili się przed inwazją. Akt IV thumb|[[James T. Kirk|Kirk strzela ze swej sfabrykowanej broni]] Walka się przedłuża. Na koniec Kirk przypomina sobie bardzo stary przepis na proch strzelniczy. W pobliżu jest siarka, węgiel, saletra, diamenty, oraz roślina przypominająca bambus, Kirk konstruuje z nich rodzaj ręcznej wyrzutni. Dosłownie na moment przed śmiertelnym atakiem udaje mu się wystrzelić, powalając Gorna. Kirk wygrał, ale waha się przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu. Krzyczy głośno do niewidocznych Metronów, że nie zabije Gorna. Jeden z Metronów ukazuje się i wyraża zdziwienie: ich analizy nie sugerowały, że Kirk oszczędzi pokonanego przeciwnika. Mimo że ludzkość wciąż jest pół-dzika, być może za kilka tysięcy lat ucywilizuje się na tyle, by zainteresować Metronów. Na razie odsyłają obu kapitanów na ich statki, a Enterprise zostaje odtransportowany pięćset parseków (około 1610 lat świetlnych) od poprzedniej lokalizacji. Wpisy w dzienniku *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3045.6. Enterprise odpowiada na wezwanie z ziemskiego posterunku obserwacyjnego na Cestus III. Wylądowawszy odkryliśmy, że postaerunek został zniszczony."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Wróciliśmy na Enterprise i ruszyliśmy w niezwłoczny pościg za statkiem agresorów. Wygląda na to, ze kierują się do nieznanego obszaru, jakie jeszcze ma galaktyka."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3046.2. Wciąż ścigami statek Obcych, którzy zniszczyli ziemski posterunek na Cestus III."'' *''" Enterprise jest unieruchomiony w przestrzeni, zatrzymany przez nieznaną siłę podobnie jak statek Obcych… a ja zostałem w niepojęty sposób zabrany z mostka i umieszczony na jakiejś asteroidzie razem z kapitanem obcego statku. Jestem bezbronny w obliczu stworzenia, nazwanego przez Metronów Gornem. Jest wielki, gadopodobny, a ja, jak większość ludzi, czuję instynktowny wstręt do gadów. Musze walczyć, pamiętając, że to inteligentna, zaawansowana technicznie istota, kapitan takiego samego statku jak mój. Bez wątpienia, to sprytny i niebezpieczny przeciwnik."'' *''"Mówi kapitan James Kirk ze statku Enterprise. Jeśli ktoś znajdzie te zapiski, prosze dostarczyć je do Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty. Obecnie walczę ze stworzeniem imieniem Gorn. Jest niezwykle silny. Zniósł bez szkody atak, który zabiłby każdą ludzką istotę. Szczęśliwie, będąc tak silny, nie jest dość szybki. Szybkość i, jak mam nadzieję, spryt to moja przewaga."'' *''"Metroni, którzy nas tu umieścili, mówili, że znajdziemy na powierzchni materiały... do produkcji broni. Tu jednak jest bardzo mało czegokolwiek – skąpa roślinność, kamienie, mnóstwo minerałów, ale żadnej broni w potocznym tego słowa rozumieniu. Musze jednak jakąś znaleźć, bo walcząc z Gornem gołymi rękami nie mam żadnych szans."'' *''"Na powierzchni są wielkie zloża diamentów. To być może najtwardsza substancja znana we wszechświecie. Piękne, ostre kryształy, za małe jednak na broń. Nieprawdopodobna fortuna w kamieniach, ale teraz przehandlowałbym je wszystkie za jeden faser albo chociaż solidną maczugę. Metroni m ówili, że tu będzie broń... jeśli będę umiał ją znaleźć. Gdzie? Jakiego rodzaju?"'' *''"To być może mój ostatni wpis. Jestem prawie wykończony. Nie widzę obiecywanej przez Metronów broni i mam bardzo mało czasu. Siarka, diamenty... Raj dla mineralologów! Zaraz… coś mi sie przypomina na temat siarki... coś bardzo starego. Coś… gdybym tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć."'' Pamiętne cytaty "Może... za kilka tysięcy lat... pana lud i mój będzie mógł spotkac się i zrozumieć. Wciąż jesteście na pół dzikusami... ale jest nadzieja." : - Metron (do Gorna) "Nie... nie, nie zabiję cię. Może myśleliście, że się bronicie... gdy zaatakowaliście nasz posterunek." (Do Metronów) "Nie, nie zabiję go – słyszycie? Będziecie musieli znaleźć sobie inną rozrywkę!" : - Kirk "Tak... Dobrze, dobrze... On wie, doktorze – zrozumiał!" : - Spock, gdy Kirk konstruuje swoją wyrzutnię "Czy on może to zrobić?" "Jeśli będzie miał czas, doktorze. Jeśli będzie miał czas." : - McCoy i Spock, omawiając szanse Kirka na użycie ręcznej armatki. "Jestem zmęczony pościgiem. Zaczekaj na mnie. Będę miłosierny i szybki." : - Gorn, próbując nakłonić Kirka do poddania się "Kapitanie, bądźmy rozsądni. Przegrał pan! Zrozum pan to! Przestań uciekać." : - Gorn, jego ostateczny apel do Kirka "Zwracamy się do was w imię cywilizacji! Powstrzymajcie to!" : - McCoy, próbując desperacko zapobiec pojedynkowi "Jesteśmy Metronami." : - Metroni, ich zwyczajowe pozdrowienie "To pan zawsze mówi o logice. Co teraz podpowiada panu logika? Gdzie jest kapitan, Mr. Spock?" : - McCoy, oskarżając Spocka o to, że nie robi nic, by odnaleźć Kirka Zza kulis Scenariusz * W finałowym przemówieniu Metroni informują Kirka że, ponieważ okazał miłosierdzie, nie zostanie zniszczony, natomiast planują zniszczyć przegranego, "w interesie pokoju". W scenariuszu Coona nie ma tego dialogu, natomiast Metroni przyznają, że mieli plan zniszczyć również statek zwycięzcy, jako przedstwaiciela niebezpiecznej i dzikiej rasy. James Blish zachowuje ten ciąg wydarzeń w nowelizacji Star Trek 2. * Nazwa "Metron"ma wyraźne nawiązanie do żydowskiego anioła o imieniu Metatron, którego imię uległo zmianie w grece. Nazwa planety, Cestus III, pochodzi z walki gladiatorów. Cestus był to rodzaj bokserskiej rękawicy, złożonej ze skóry i stali, którą gladiatorzy nosili na arenie. Akcesoria * Identyczny translator został użyty w . Wydaje się logiczne, że Federacja przejęła tę technologię od Metronów, albo przynajmniej bazowała na niej. * William Shatner nosi w tym odcinku bardziej solidne buty niż zwykłe, skórzane. Być może ta zmiana została wymuszona względami bezpieczeństwa, jako że kręcono zdjęcia w skalistym terenie. Efekty * Cestus III to był ziemski glob z odwróconymi kolorami i nutą oranżu dla efektu. * W kilku scenach eksplozji pojawia się dziwny cień na ekranie. Możliwe, że jest to kwestia osłony, umieszczonej przed kamerą w celu zabezpieczenia jej przed uszkodzeniem. . Casting * Zarówno William Shatner jak Leonard Nimoy ucierpieli wskutek wybuchu sproszkowanej substancji, użytej do efektów specjalnych w tym odcinku. DeForest Kelley również wspomina, że kontakt z nią był bardzo przykry. *Bobby Clark, który grał w kostiumie kapitana Gorna, odwiedził kulisy Star Trek 38 lat później, by sfilmować walkę Archer'a z Gornem Slar w Star Trek: Enterprise odcinek . Ten odcinek był pierwszym trekowym ukazaniem Gorna od czasów "Arena." Inne informacje * W 2371, koloniści z Ziemi znów mieszkają na Cestus III, co sugerauje, że Federacja i Imperium Gorn jakoś się dogadali. ( ) * To pierwszy odcinek, mówiący o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak "Federacja". Określeniem użytym w było Pierwsza Federacja, ale ten odcinek mówi o "Federacji," co było później pełną nazwa w . * Filmation, wtwórnia, która wyprodukowała Star Trek: The Animated Series, wyprodukowała tez kultowa kreskówkę He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-85), która zawiera wiele zmodyfikowanych wątków z TAS, a wiele efektów dźwiękowych było użytych równiez w TOS i TAS, i w kilku Trekopodobnych historiach. Najbardziej charakterystyczny jest odcinek z sezonu drugiego o nazwie "The Arena", gdzie dobra moc zmusza He-Mana i Skeletora do walki, bardzo podobnie jak tutaj. * W serialu DS9 , w odcinku , kapitan Sisko zwraca się do Jadzia Dax ze słowami, że chciałby spotkać Kirka i zapytać o "walkę z Gornem na Cestus III..." Image:Cestus III outpost destroyed, remastered.jpg|Szeroka tkanina, na której namalowano posterunek Image:Cestus III.jpg|Oryginalna planeta Cestus III... Image:Cestus III remastered.jpg|...i jej remasterowany odpowiednik Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Jerry Ayres jako O'Herlihy * Grant Woods jako Kelowitz i kommodor Travers (głos) (niepotwierdzone) * Tom Troupe jako Lt. Harold * James Farley jako Lang * Carole Shelyne jako Metron * Sean Kenney jako DePaul Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Ron Veto jako Harrison * Vic Perrin jako głos Metrona * Bobby Clark jako Gary Coombs jako Gorn * Ted Cassidy jako Gorn głos * Dick Dial jako dubler Kirka de:Ganz neue Dimensionen en:Arena (episode) es:Arena fr:Arena (épisode) ja:怪獣ゴーンとの対決（エピソード） nl:Arena sv:Arena Kategoria:Odcinki TOS